


Reid's Nightmare

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Ficlet, Hotch's private life is disregarded (no Haley or Jack), M/M, Nightmares, Slash, episode tag: No Way Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The after effects of the serial killer case in Golconda, NV.  Episode tag for No Way Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reid's Nightmare

The team was taking a night flight back to Quantico, VA and Dr. Spencer Reid couldn’t keep his eyes open. Jennifer ‘JJ’ Jareau took his glasses off his nose, Emily Prentiss removed his shoes, and Derek Morgan helped Spencer over to the couch so he could get some rest. He set him up with a couple of pillows and got a soft cotton blanket they kept on the plane for him specifically. Spencer fell asleep as soon as his teammates tucked him in and made him comfortable. 

Aaron Hotchner watched his agents put the youngest to bed as he kept falling asleep while rambling on about the case. Hotch wanted to be the one to put him to bed for the flight but then that’d give away everything he and the young man kept private from the team. Hotch and Reid didn’t even see most of the changes in their relationship until a late night at the office when Reid somehow crawled into his lap and they made out like horny teenagers. Hotch had to hide his grin when he thought of that. Hotch kept a nondescript eye on Reid as he slept and he looked through his reports for this latest case.

An hour later Spencer started to toss and turn and he almost fell off the couch if it wasn’t Prentiss catching him. He was still half asleep and he gripped her hand as he mumbled, “Aaron….”

Prentiss looked at Hotch and said, “He wants you.”

Hotch could hear her question as he put his work in the seat next to him and took his jacket off. He made his way to the couch and took Reid’s hand from Prentiss and carded his free hand through Reid’s thick hair. Reid let out a breath and worked on waking up. Aaron kept himself on his knees by Reid’s head and the team watched their boss and youngest member of their team interact. Reid rubbed his eyes and he couldn’t help but reach for Aaron and pull him close. 

Spencer buried his face in Aaron’s neck. He whispered, “That room...you were there and I had to watch.”

Hotch didn’t care about the rest of the team. He understood what Reid was saying and said, “We’re not there and we won’t be going back ever.”

“Good.” Spencer made space behind himself for Aaron - he needed an anchor and he knew Aaron would be up to the challenge.

Hotch knew Spencer wasn’t thinking of the team but just trying to find comfort. He pushed his shoes off and got comfortable behind his lover, who threw the cotton blanket over him before he buried himself against Aaron’s chest. Aaron tucked Reid against his body and looked at the team - he knew he and Reid told on themselves with their actions so he just nodded and said, “We’ll go over this when we close out this case officially. Wake us when we land.”

“Will do.” Morgan said with a small smirk before he put his headphones back on.

JJ and Emily grinned looking at Hotch, their no nonsense boss, and their resident encyclopedia curled together on the plane’s couch. Complete opposites but they worked and looked good together. The two women came to the silent conclusion that they would try and protect Hotch and Reid so that they could keep their relationship to themselves.

Gideon looked over from his chessboard and said as he saw Aaron get get comfortable around Reid’s lanky body, “No hanky panky in public and we’re good. Get some rest Aaron, you need it too.”

Aaron grinned, “We’re good.” He buried his nose in Reid’s hair and closed his eyes for his nap. No more worries for Aaron Hotchner for the next two and a half hours, or for Reid who fell back into restful sleep curled protectively against his lover.


End file.
